Teams and the Whole Gang
When others can't do this alone and felt lonely all their life they meet others who can help them with there journey and become True Companion.Sometimes The Main Antagonist or Main Villian will do anything to get ride of them or one of them. Mostly their the Main Characters to save the world or just hanging out as Best Friends. What they do with each others is that they save each others back and their bond will never be broken. Not to be confused with Rallying Friends & Family and Working Together List of Teams Multi-Media Franchises * Marvel ** The Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, War Machine, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Wasp, Nova, White Tiger, Red Hulk, Valkyrie, Captain Britian ** The Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Nebula, Yondu ** Inhumans: Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Triton, Lockjaw, Karnak, Gorgon ** X-Men: Professor X, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Shadowcat, Iceman, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Angel, Emma Frost, Jubilee, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Magik, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Cannonball, Mirage, X-23, Havok, Hope Summers/Phoenix, Quicksilver, Mystique, Gambit, Cable, Psylocke, Marrow ** The Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch, the Thing ** The Defenders: Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage/Power Man, Jessica Jones * Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, etc. * Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) * Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) * Transformers (Generation 1) ** Autobots: Optimus Prime, Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Kup, Arcee, Wheeljack, Prowl, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Mirage, Hound, Tracks, Blaster, Perceptor, Blurr, Wreck-Gar, Wheelie, Rewind, Eject, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Elita-1, Chromia, Windblade, Sky Lynx, Omega Supreme, Huffer, Pipes, Skids, Tailgate, Warpath, Brawn, Nautica, Beachcomber, Outback, Moonracer, Firestar, Inferno ** Dinobots: Grimlock, Slag/Slug, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop, Slash ** Aerialbots: Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Alpha Bravo, Powerglide, Barrel Roll, Airazor ** Protectobots: Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Medix, Rook, Heatrock, Skyfeather ** Technobots: Scattershot, Strafe, Lightspeed, Afterburner, Nosecone, Scrounge, Cybaxx ** Wreckers: Springer, Impactor, Roadbuster, Topspin, Twin Twist, Whirl, Sandstorm, Rack'n'Ruin, Leadfoot, Broadside, Guzzle, Hubcap, Ironfist, Pyro, Scoop, Stakeout ** Torchbearers: Pyra Magna, Skyburst, Dustup, Jumpstream, Stormclash, Rust Dust * Toa Mata: Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka (Bionicle) * The Power Rangers: Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Green Ranger * The Ghostbusters: Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz, Louis Tully, Slimer, Stay Puft, Rookie, Kylie Griffin, Special Agent Melaine Ortiz, Jenny Moran ** Ghost Smashers: Jenny Moran, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka ** New Ghostbusters: Janine Malnitz, Kylie Griffin, Special Agent Melaine Ortiz, and Ron Alexander ** Chicago Ghostbusters: Ron Alexander, Rookie, Dani Shpak, and Lou Kamaka ** Ghostbusters (2016 film): Abby Yates, Erin Gilbert, Jillian Holtzmann, Patty Tolan, Kevin Beckman * The Addams Family: Gomez, Morticia, Pugsley (Sr.), Wednesday (Sr.), Uncle Fester, Grandmama Frump, Lurch, Thing, Cousin Itt, Pugsley Jr., Wednesday Jr., Pubert, Margaret Alford-Addams, Cousin What, Ophelia Frump, Aunt Noggin, Uncle Cleaver, Cousin Lumpy, Uncle Frankus, hundreds of other living/deceased relatives Cartoons * Ben 10 ** Team Tennyson: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Grandpa Max, Kevin Levin, Rook Blonko, Glitch ** Heroic Omnitrix Wielders: Ben Tennyson (Earth Prime), Ben 23, Gwen 10, Ben 10K "Future Ben", No Watch Ben, Kenny Tennyson "Ken 10", Max 10, Ultimate Ben * Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Kion, Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli (The Lion Guard) * The Loud Kids: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud (The Loud House) * The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup * The Time Squad: Buck Tuddrussel, Otto Osworth, and Larry-3000 * Chiro, Antauri, Sparks, Gibson, Otto and Nova (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) * Junior Ghostbusters: Donald, Catherine, and Jason (Real Ghostbusters) * Extreme Ghostbusters: Kylie Griffin, Eduardo Rivera, Garrett Miller, Roland Jackson, Egon Spengler, Janine Melnitz, Slimer (Extreme Ghostbusters) * Family Guy ** Griffin family: Peter, Lois, Stewie, Brian, Chris and Meg ** Quahog 5 News: Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Tricia Takanawa and Ollie Williams ** Peter Griffin & Friends: Peter Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson and Cleveland Brown ** Lois Griffin & Friends/Lois Griffin's Book Club: Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Tubbs, Joyce Kinney and Tricia Takanawa * * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball V * Steven Universe ** Crystal Gems: Steven Universe, Rose Quartz, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth, Lion, Biggs Jasper, "Crazy Lance", "Snowflake", "Tiger's Eye", "Larimar", "Beryl", "Serpentine", hundreds of other Gems. ** Crystal Temps: Connie Maheswaran, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Pumpkin ** Off-Colors: Lars Barriga, Fluorite, the Rutile Twins, Rhodonite, Padparadscha * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes ** K.O.'s family: K.O., Carol ** Enid's family: Enid, Bernard, Wilhelmina, Icky, Boris ** Rad's family: Radicles/Rad, Ofrang, Theodosia ** Dendy's family: Dendy, Pavel, Pepelina ** P.O.I.N.T.: Carol/Silver Spark, Mr. Gar/El-Bow, Laser Blast, Foxtail, Dr. Greyman, and Rippy Roo ** Hue Troop: Red Action, Yellow Technique, Black Strategy, Green Guts, and Blue Power * Transformers "Aligned" cartoons ** Team Prime: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Jack Darby, Raf Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, Agent Fowler, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, June Darby, Ultra Magnus, Knock Out ** Rescue Bots: Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Chief Burns, Cody Burns, Axel Frazier, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Jack Tracker/Billy Blastoff, Sawyer Storm, Kade Burns, Dani Burns, Graham Burns, Walker Cleveland, High Tide, Servo, Sparkplug ** Burns Family: Chief Charlie, Cody, Kade, Dani, Graham ** Bee Team: Ultra Bee (Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Drift), Fixit, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Denny Clay, Russell Clay ** The Weaponizers: Aerobolt, Tricerashot, Sawtooth, Buzzstrike, Windstrike, Bashbreaker, Lancelon ** Optimus' Allstars: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Windblade, Jazz ** Rescue Bot Academy students: Hot Shot, Medix, Hoist, Whirl, Wedge * The Planeteers: Ma-Ti, Gi, Kwame, Linka, & Wheeler (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf & Piper Willowbrook (Mysticons) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo/Leo, Raphael/Raph, Donatello/Donnie, Michelangelo/Mikey, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones * Masters of Spinjitzu: Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya (Lego Ninjago) * Team Venture: Rusty Venture, Brock Samson, Hank Venture, Dean Venture, H.E.L.P.eR., Sergeant Hatred (The Venture Bros.) * Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Team Trollhunters: Jim Lake Jr., Toby Domzalski, Claire Nuñez, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! Films * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Mason and Phil (Madagascar film series) * Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Shira, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Peaches, Granny, Shangri Llama, Teddy, Julian, Zang, Nina, Jasmine, Maggie, Jason and Danny (Ice Age film series) * Joy, Disgust, Anger, Fear and Sadness (Inside Out) * Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven (Frozen) * Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred * Transformers film series ** Autobots: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Hot Rod, Jazz, Sideswipe, Dino/Mirage, Que/Wheeljack, Jetfire, Wheelie, Brains, Sqweeks, Cogman, Skids, Mudflap, Daytrader, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Jolt, Canopy, "Bulldog", Trench, an unnamed Autobot Lieutenant, an unnamed Autobot disguised as a mode-locked HMS Alliance ** The Wreckers: Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin ** Dinobots: Grimlock, Slug, Strafe, Scorn ** Guardian Knights/Dragonstorm: Stormreign, Dragonicus, Steelbane, Skullitron, an unnamed Talisman Knight, at least 11 unnamed knights ** Mini-Dinobots: Sharp T/Mini-Grimlock, 'Tops/Mini-Slug, Pterry/Mini-Strafe * Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani (Lilo & Stitch) * The High Five: Wade Watts/Parzival, Samantha Cook/Art3mis, Helen Harris/Aech, Toshiro/Daito, Zhou/Sho (Ready Player One) Others * Dudes of Grochow: Spejson, Walo and Wojtas (Blok Ekipa) * Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De la Rosa and Dez Wade (Austin & Ally) * Team Tipton: Cody, Zack, Kurt and Carey Martin, Maddie Fitzpatrick, London Tipton, Marion and Nia Moseby, Esteban Ramírez, Barbara Brownstein, Max, Patrick, Millicent, Tapeworm, Leslie, Chef Paolo, Muriel, Haley Grille and Arwin Hawkhauser (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) * Metal Gear ** Philantropy: Solid Snake, Hal Emmerich, Meil Ling and Nastasha Romanenko ** Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.: Raiden, Boris Popov, Kevin Washington, Courtney Collins, Doktor and Cybernetic Specialist * Rat Patrol Team 01: Meryl Silverbugh, Ed, Jonathan and Johnny "Akiba" Sasaki * Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Petra, Lukas, Reuben, Ivor, Radar (Minecraft: Story Mode) * Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) * Sora, Riku, Kiari, Goofy, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts) * Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Angel, Oz, Spike, Anya, Riley, Dawn, Tara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * The Cooper Gang: Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Dimitri Lousteau, The Guru, Panda King, Penelope (Sly Cooper) Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes